


Teen Titans: The Misfits

by Beastdragons232



Series: Earth 49 [1]
Category: Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adaptation, Comic, Crime Fighting, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Jason Todd is Robin, Organized Crime, Teen Angst, Teen Titans - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastdragons232/pseuds/Beastdragons232
Summary: In the summer of 2008 , Jason Todd is sent to the Titans to learn how to be a better Robin. While there he uncovers a metahuman trafficking ring in Oakland Califfornia, and befriends a girl trapped in the ring. Now he, Speedy, Kid Flash(OC), and Wonder Girl must save Tanya Spears and the other metateens trapped by Harvest. And prove that they are true heroes, not mere MISFITS.





	1. Robin

Gotham City, New Jersey, June 8, 2008 11:30 PM

Crack! That was the sound the man's arm made when Robin slammed his bo staff into his elbow. As if the crony of The Penguin wasn't already defeated Robin spun around on his heel and kicked him in the chest with the back of his leg. The man tumbled to the floor into the curb, a second henchman lunged at the boy wonder.

Robin was tackled to the ground where he danced around in the water on the street slapping the man's hands off of him, getting on his back and locking his neck between his arms. He then shoved his head into the pavement below, breaking his nose in a bloody heap. He leaped off of him, the man stood up holding his nose. He reeled an arm back and went to punch Robin, who grabbed his arm and flipped the man over his back.

"Is this all you got?" He taunted, smirking. He howled in laughter until he saw a bright red light on his chest. He widened his eyes and bolted in the direction of a nearby building's fire escape. As he ran he sprinted away from bullets being fired.

He reached the metal ladders on the side of the building and grabbed hold and started climbing up to the roof. Bullets hit the building around him as he jumped from one platform to the next.

Down below a black Chevrolet Van pulled up to the two men Robin kicked the crap out of.

"Where'd the brat go!?" A squat fat man asked. He wore a monocle and had a razor pointy nose. One of the men pointed up to the building's roof. The dwarfed man growled.

"Well?" He shouted, "After him!" He yelled pointing his umbrella at the roof. Then men climbed out of the truck and ran for the building carrying AKs on their backs and knives in their boots and belts.

"Penguin sir, Batman hasn't been sighted," The bloody nosed man said, Penguin grimace then pulled a small gun from his pocket and shot the man. Then put the gun back in his pocket.

Robin climbed up to the roof and started running to the other side of the building then he tumbled to the ground. He held his leg in pain yelping loudly. They shot me!? He thought to himself. He fingered his calf where the bullet hit wincing in pain. He jolted his head up when he heard the footsteps growing close.

"Boy Blunder!" A man called to him, he smirked and held a shotgun in his hands. His black hair was parted to the left and he had hazel eyes. Robin growled at the sight of him. He remembered this man. The man from the home he lived in before he ran away. Living on the streets for months. The man who abused him and three other kids in his care, the man who started the path Robin was walking.

For if it wasn't for him, the Boy Wonder wouldn't have lived alone for three months in downtown Gotham stealing from others, getting in fights, and selling himself just to survive. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have landed up trying to steal rims off of the Batmobile. And then taken in by Bruce, and ending up here on this night.

This man was the father of the boy. The boy, with red hair, formerly dyed black. Green eyes and fair skin wearing the Robin suit that night.

His name was Jason Todd. He was Robin, he was a lost boy, drifting till Bruce Wayne planted his feet. The man in front of him, Willis Todd, his father was a scumbag. Maybe not pure evil, but vile and grotesque.

He didn't know it was Jason in front of him, he didn't know it was Jason he had a gun up to the head of.

Jason with tears in his stood up slowly. The gun following his head up. Jason stares into the barrel of the gun and sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked, voice broken and distraught. He could barely stand but fought through the pain shooting through his leg, "Shoot me?"

Willis reeled the gun in and cocked it. He growled and put it back up against Jason's chest. Jason smirked when he heard the rattle of feet running on metal below.

"Wait where the hell is Batman!?" Willis shouted he turned to his men to give and order but was cut of by a metal rod hitting him in the back of his head after being thrown from a distance away.

The thrower with dark almost black, brown hair who wore a black suit with blue striping along the chest and arms laughed. He held a second rod in his head which he spun around between his fingers.

"Who were you expecting?" He hollered running up to Jason. He knelt down and picked up his weapon he'd thrown.

"Nightwing, where's Ba-" Jason started to ask. Nightwing cut him off. He told Jason to shut up and smiled at the gangsters.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Willis yelled at his men who stood staring at Nightwing and Robin. Unsure of what to do. Then they started shooting at the two boys. Robin jumped up and barrel rolled to a Air Conditioning Unit, taking cover behind it. He pulled two metal rods from the holster on his thigh and slammed the ends of them together. Combining them into his bo staff. He stood up and jumped over the metal box. Kicking a man in the head and then he spun his staff around and struk the man again in the shoulder sending him to the ground.

Jason then rotated and thrusted his weapon into another man's stomach. He pulled it back and ran up, flipping over his back kicking the man in the chin. He threw his staff down and threw a birdarang at a third man's gun landing it in the barrel. It jammed when the man tried to shoot, blowing up in his hand. The man toppled over clutching his hand in pain, and screaming.

Nightwing took care of his men rather quickly, kicking one to the edge of the building, then grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him at another man knocking them both out. He grabbed hold of the edge of the building when a man sprinted for him, he fell off the building but before he fell to his demise Nightwing fired his grapple gun at his leg catching him then attached the line to a gargoyle on the buildings edge.

Nightwing climbed back onto the roof and suddenly had to duck as Willis, the gangster father of Jason swung a chainsaw at the former boy wonder's throat. Dick then flipped over and stood on his hands and kicked the man in the chest, stood back up and punched him in the hip, then crossed his jaw from the left and spun around kicking him in the side of the head.

The man toppled onto the ground and moaned. Nightwing laughed.

"You fucking brat!" A mechanical voice called. Firefly. The son of a bitch had to have been hired by Penguin. Nightwing on instinct leaped forward away from the incoming flames from Firefly's wrist mounted flamethrowers. The mercenary landed and growled firing more at Nightwing who threw one of his escrima sticks at him, hitting him in the eye, shattering the goggle on the right.

"Thought you could do better Nightwing," Firefly taunted only to be laughed at.

"Gotta leave some for the boss!" Nightwing shouted at him. Firefly curiously turned around to be decked across the face by the Batman.

He tried to recover but Batman then kicked him in the chest sending him Robin's way. Robin pulled a batarang out and slashed at Firefly's jetpack and hit him in the neck with his staff. Firefly grabbed the boy by the cape and pulled him to the edge of the building.

He didn't mean to, Jason swore. But Firefly when he dragged him to the edge was soon taken down when Jason jutted his foot behind Firefly's making the now grounded Firefly loose balance. He still had a hold on Jason who pressed the emergency release on his cape to avoid falling not thinking that by doing so he had just sent Firefly to his death.

"No!" Dick yelled, he rushed to Jason but was too late. Dick placed his hands on Jason's shoulders as he stared to the street below.

"What did you just do!?" Batman screamed. Jason didn't look at him, his green eyes gazing at what he had done. He killed him, on accident. But he still killed him.

"Robin! I asked you a question goddammit!" Batman yelled again after five minutes of silence from Robin. Jason continued to stare at the ground as Dick wrapped an arm around him. "What did you do!"

"I'm sorry," Jason gulped. Batman growled. "Nightwing over here!" He yelled at Dick who ran over to him.

An hour later at the Gotham City precinct Jason sat on the edge of the building tossing one of his escrima sticks in the air and catching it in his hand alternating between left and right. He looked back at Bruce and Dick every once and a while as they deliberated his fate.

"Bruce you can't just fire him?" Dick pleaded, begging Bruce not to revoke his fostering licence and further throwing Jason away to the wolves.

"He's reckless," Batman said, Dick shook his head.

"So was I," He said, "I've killed on accident as well, he clearly regrets it, and being Robin is the best thing that has ever happened to him and you want to take that away from him?"

Bruce sighed and glanced at Jason. "What do I do with him, Dick?" Dick folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"I've an idea, Wall- Flash I mean was talking about his protege and thinks it's a good one," Dick said, Bruce raised an eyebrow, "What'd you say to opening Titan's Tower back up."

"You disbanded after what happened with Darkseid," Batman said, "to Dove."

"I'm sure Don would want the Titans to continue, with or without him, and Jason," Dick said, turning to gaze at the distraught boy, "he needs the Titans."


	2. Meet the Titans

Titans Tower, San Francisco, June 9, 2008, 7:47 AM

In the heart of the city, stood a tower. It's shape vaguely resembled a letter 'T'. In the tower was a boy, blonde hair, blue eyes. He wore a yellow supersuit, with red legs and highlighting throughout. He rolled around in bed. Tossing and turning, it was his second day at what he called teen superhero boot camp. It was him, and two others. A fourth was arriving today. What time, he had no clue.

Why he was trying to sleep in his uniform, in case a thug robbed a bank he could be the first one out the door. Well regardless he would be. He was the fastest. Having been struck by a bolt of lightning during a battle between The Flash and the Reverse Flash he was 'gifted' their power. Super sonic speeds.

On one hand he thought it was a gift because he became the second Kid Flash, what Central City born and raised kid wouldn't want to run alongside the Flash. On the other hand, he was impulsive and reckless, and nearly got some civilians killed because he was either too fast or not fast enough.

Now he's here at Titans tower. Or what he called, Starfire's home for teen heroes in need of guidance.

The ten story tall tower felt like a prison, and he'd only been here a total of thirty-nine hours. He has to stay the whole summer.

He lay there in bed for what seemed like hours then, rolled onto his side and stared out the window for what seemed like several more hours. He did this repeatedly for god knows how long. He had a clock. He didn't bother looking at it.

Almost like someone clashed his metal door with a hammer there was a knock on the door. He stood up, and slugged his way to the door and opened it. It was a sliding door, like all the others in the building. Behind the door in the hallway was another boy.

He stood at about 5'9'' and had bright red hair. He held a cocky smile accented by his freckles and bright blue eyes.

"Rise and shine Kid Malingerer." The ginger said. His name was Speedy. Or Roy.

"Whatever harpoon boy," The boy said, Roy cocked a smirk at Kid Flash.

"Nathan, my boy, harpoons are more closely related to the ocean than a bow and arrow," Roy said, "And last I check I'm Green Arrow's protegee, not Aquaman's." Nate rolled his eyes as he pushed passed Roy into the hallway. Roy closed Nate's door for him and crossed his arms smiling at the boy.

"Why are you in uniform?" Roy asked, Nate turned around and glared at Roy, why wasn't he. Aren't we superheroes? Nate thought. Isn't this a superhero camp or some crap. And there Roy stood, in basketball shorts and a tank top that barley fit him. It was real tight, highlighting every curve and muscle on Roy's body. And there was a lot of muscle. And the shirt being white made it even easier to see the form of Speedy.

"Because I never took it off yesterday, and I fell asleep in it." Nate said, "Why you ask, want me to go change?" Roy smirked, and opened Nate's door in response.

"Wear something blue, it'll highlight your eyes," Roy laughed, Nate sighed and walked back to the door.

"You're such a dick." He mumbled to Roy as he passed him.

About an hour and a half later in the same tower, in the kitchen was a girl. She had raven hair and dark green eyes. She sat at the table. Stiring her spoon inside a bowl of cereal she'd just poured. It was quiet she stared out the window at the city's streets, watching the cars roll by and the people walking. All she had on was a black tee shirt and red sweat pants. It was part of the few clothes she owned not made for combat in Themyscira. This outfit and one more that used to belong to the only adult in the tower.

"Donna!" A boy yelled. She jolted her head around to the living room and saw Roy standing there with Nathaniel in their regular clothes. Not their uniforms as Speedy and Kid Flash. Roy was standing, Nate was watching the television. It was a prerecording of a program called Breaking Bad.

Donna had no clue what Nate's fascination with the series was, it was only about a drug lord. She saw no need for such grotesqueness of television. Roy was smiling at her, in the weird way he always did. He jumped over the couch and into the kitchen to join Donna. She rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

"How'd you sleep D?" He asked.

"I didn't." She responded.

"Oh, why not?" He questioned.

"I stayed up most of the night suited up waiting for a trouble alert, it never came." She said, Roy bit his lip. As if not to say something that would surly get him thrown out the window. Then almost as if it was in a script the door opened and in walked the Titan's housekeeper. Or overseer. Starfire. She was a tall, alien woman, with orange skin and beautiful hip length red hair. Her eyes were green, her irises were green. She was a sight to be seen.

She wore her uniform and sighed when she saw the team.

"Would you three get into uniform, Nightwing will be arriving shortly." She said. Roy made an ooing sound only to receive a glare from everyone in the room. He was the first to run out of the room. Nate simply pulled out a red ring from his pocket and put it on his finger. It glowed gold with electricity and a small door on it opened and a suit emerged.

In a blur he ran out of the room and back in in his uniform as Donna left.

"So Nightwing's the new guy?" Kid Flash asked, knowing he'd be wrong.

"No, he's just bringing the boy to us." Starfire responded.

Jason sat in the passenger seat of the Batmboile as Nightwing drove them through the streets of San Francisco, he had disguised the vehicle as a Lamborghini so no one would be like. Holy shit is Batman!

One time he neglected to do that and it took him fifteen minutes to get get out of the vehicle. Paparazzi is annoying.

"Dick, I" Jason said, "I didn't mean to kill Lynnes." Dick nodded.

"I know, and so does Bruce." He responded. Jason slouched in the passenger seat. Huffing out air from his mouth and rolling his eyes.

"Then why are you guys sending me away Dick?" He asked after several moments of pure silence.

"This isn't punishment, it's training," Dick said, Jason looked at his adoptive brother confusedly.

"Training for what?" He asked, Dick took a hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on Jason's shoulder. Smiling Dick shot him a brief glance.

"Responsibility, personal, and for others," Dick said, "I needed it when I was your age, to learn how to operate without Batman, and overall you were doing fine before me and Bruce got there, then you made an impulsive decision, well I'm hoping time with the Titans will teach you how to think on your toes, and not just go with the flow, that's when you make impulsive decisions."

"The Titans?" Jason said as they pulled in front of a tall building. Since they weren't in uniform they got out of the vehicle and walked in without drawing too much attention.

Once inside the building Jason pulled off his hoodie, revealing his Robin suit underneath. Dick did the same unveiling the Nightwing costume. Jason threw his jacket to Dick who put it into a duffel bag. As the two changed into Robin and Nightwing the elevator door opened, letting out a bell sound.

First to rush out of the elevator was a streak of yellow followed by a boy in a sleeveless red, Green Arrow styled costume. The two girls exited last the door closing behind them.

"I see eyes." The boy in the red costume said snarlingly. Jason glared at him, that boy wasn't wearing a mask either. Ass hole.

"Mind Speedy, he's a little much to deal with," Starfire, said to Robin who was clearly frustrated with the redhead. Beside her was Kid Flash and Wonder Girl. KF gave him a smirk, and kinda mocked Starfire mouthing something. That Speedy was more than a little dickish. Jason could tell just by looking at him.

"Starfire, Titans, this is Jason, the new Robin," Dick introduced Jason. New? Jason thought. I've been Robin for a good year now! He crossed his arms and sulked. Wonder Girl waved at him, Speedy shot her a jealous look. Kid Flash shrugged.

"Pleasure to meet you Jason, I am Kori." Starfire said, holding her hand out for Jason to shake, he stared at it for a moment. He then smiled and shook it. Dick handed Jason his bag and patted him on the back.

"I'd love to stay guys, I would," Dick said, "But I took the Batmobile, Bat's gonna want it back." He then walked for the door Jason watched him as he left. Dick waved at the team before he closed the front door. Kid Flash walked over to Jason and put arm arm on his shoulder.

"Okay Jay, I can call you that?" Nate said, "Name's Nate, that's Donna and you met Roy he's stupid." Jason raised an eyebrow at Nathaniel, then smiled. He knew the Kid FLash he saw on TV last week wasn't West, now he knew. So there was a newbie other than him. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad.

Oakland, CA, June 9, 2008 9:30 PM

In the dark of the alleyway in downtown she coward, on the run from those men. With guns while she had nothing. Other than this curse that she had been born with. The young African American girl hid behind a dumpster, hoping the men would run past her.

It wasn't likely. She closed her eyes shut and cried in the sticky, hot summer rain. Her hair was a frizzy mess covering her face under her hands as she sobbed into her palms. Dammit Tanya, she thought. She could fight them. All she'd have to do was use her powers. Grow real big and step on them. She would, if she wasn't so scarred. They had metas of their own. Metas more powerful than she was. She had no hope to beat them, a guy who could control fire, even when wet, a girl that can with a snap of her fingers cause the worst luck of her life.

She was hopeless.

Why me? She thought.

Why does she have to be a meta, especially in Oakland. The metahuman trafficking capital of America. Keep running, she told herself. Running west. To San Francisco, to the Teen Titans, they'll protect her. Or maybe since she's a meta they'll leave her to her own devices.

She should be able to defend herself.

Why can't she?

Even with superpowers. she was a girl with no power. A no power girl.

Pathetic.

Get out of the city. Away from Harvest. Away from the Fearsome Five. Away from Harvest.

Dammit Tanya!

With that, she fell asleep, in the alley. Crying, face cupped in her hands.

That's where they found her, strapped a collar to her neck, and put zipties to her arms and legs. Throwing her into their van.

Dammit Tanya, if only you ran faster, further.

A pathetic, no power girl


	3. Chapter 3

Titans Tower, San Francisco CA  
June 10, 2008  
9:49 AM

Nate walked down the hallway in the tower, his eyes heavy after only receiving an hour and a half of sleep the night before. He spent a good chunk of the night banging on Roy’s door, yelling at the boy to turn his music down. He didn’t care for Linkin Park much, especially with the thin walls of their bedrooms. 

He walked down to the kitchen were he saw Donna, stirring her cereal in a white bowl. He smiled then sat at the counter bar with her. He watched her spinning of the Fruit Loops. 

“I don’t understand why you boys seem to love this crap,” Donna said after a few moments of silence, “It’s pure sugar!” 

Nate let out a small laugh and ran a few fingers through his pale hair. He rested the hand back down on the counter and reached for the box of cereal and looked at the back of the box. 

“Twelve grams,” He noted, more than he originally thought. Then again, this was the kind of boy that could live for weeks on end on just bags of Cheetos and gallons of Hawian Punch and see no problem with it. 

Donna gave him a smile. She bit her lip and then scooped up some of her cereal and opened her mouth. She took one bite and tilted her head, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Even still,” She said, “I do enjoy the taste.” 

“Of course you do, that’s kinda the point,” Jason said, walking in, wearing nothing but a pair of red basketball shorts. His dark auburn hair a mess and green eyes dull. 

He too had a problem with Roy’s music last night. Not that he didn’t like the band, Linkin Park was one of his favorites. But not at 3:00 AM. 

“What do you mean?” Donna inquired, Jason sighed and stood in front of the fridge. A hand wrapped around the handle. He smirked and opened it up. 

“I mean, they make that stuff real addictive on purpose,” Jason explained, “The sugar releases dopamine, the happy reward stuff in our brains.” 

Donna nodded her head then took another bite. She stared at the boy wonder. He seemed well built. Scars lined his back, as did several freckles. While she wouldn’t admit she did also like the shape of his posterior. Seemed like there would be good muscle there. 

Jason scanned the contents of the fridge. A carton of Orange juice, jar of pickles. Ketsup, mustard. Shredded cheese. Basically, nothing much. 

So he closed the fridge door and then pulled open the freezer. Toaster Waffles was the first thing his eyes caught. And he went for it. Grabbing two waffles from the box and closing the freezer. 

He swiftly walked over to the toaster and plugged it in. He inserted the waffles and turned around, giving the two other teens a quick glance. 

First he observed Nathaniel. The blonde boy with probably the bluest eyes he’d ever seen sat there reading the back of the cereal box. His hair was disheveled and he had a slight bag under his left eye. 

The boy wore a yellow tee shirt with a design that looked like graffiti painted in red and purple on the front. He also had a broken silver watch on his right wrist. He wore his Kid Flash ring on his right middle finger. 

Donna on the other hand seemed very well put together this morning. She wore a light red tube top with a black sweater over it. He couldn’t see her lower body but was sure it was as pretty as her upper. 

Her hair was wavy and pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore two gold star shaped earrings. 

“So, when were aren’t fighting crime,” Jason wondered, gaining both Nate and Donna’s attention, “What do we do?” 

Donna didn’t respond, preferring to let Nathan do the talking. 

“Usually we just stay here,” Nate said, he put the box of Fruit Loops down and rested his chin in his left hand, “Sometime Kori loads us up in the car and takes u to do something ‘fun’.”

Jason noticed the hint of light sarcasm in Nate’s voice at the word fun and smiled. 

“Fun, or trying to be cool fun?” Jason asked. Nate laughed and shook his head answering unverably. Only for the moment to be interrupted by Kori walking in. 

“I think I’m quite fun,” She said, Jaso tried not to stare at her. She wore a tank top that barely fit her and pink leggings the length of capris. Why she’d wear that in a house of three teenage boys? He hadn’t the slightest clue, not that he was complaining. 

“I’m sure you are,” Jason defended himself, “Just yanking your chain.” Kori laughed and rubbed the top of his head with a soft hand. Once she ended the embrace he rubbed the top of his head, his face redder than his Robin suit. 

“Good,” Kori said, “Now go put on a shirt, we’re going to the mall.” 

Jason went away to do as told and Donna finished her breakfast and walked her bowl to the sink and placed it in the metal bowl in the counter. 

“Why are we going there?” Nate asked, almost mockingly. Kori sighed. 

“Because Donna only has two full outfits,” Kori explained with a hint of irritation, “And do you Roy and Jason want to live here for two months with only a weeks worth of clothes each?” 

Nate pursed his lips and nodded his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room. Kori then yelled in the door’s direction telling whoever heard her to wake Roy up. 

Oakland, CA  
June 10, 2008  
10:27 AM  
Taynya’s eyes slid open slowly. Her vision was fuzzy and blurred by her tears. A warm and wet sensation streamed down her forehead. She wiped her head with the backside of her hand and gazed at her blood. 

She looked up at the feet of a man. His dark green boots close to her face, as if he wanted her to kiss them at that very moment. Her eyes trailed up his body, draped in a green cloak and a sword at his right side. 

He had dirty blond hair and wore a patch over his left eye. He glared down at her. His grey right eye pierced into her soul. She looked back down at his boots and groaned. 

“Now now girl,” He said, his Eastern European voice sounded oily and gross in her ears, “Why’d you run away last night?” 

She refused to answer him. After nearly a minute of him waiting for an answer he pulled his sword from his side and placed it at her throat. Making her notice the power inhibitor collar round her neck. 

He toyed with the collar and she looked up at him. He then traced the blade under her chin with a scowl. 

“You won’t be running away anymore,” He said, the R’s rolled in every word. She nodded, tears running down her cheeks. 

Then the man pulled the sword away and sheathed it in its scabbard on his hip. He glared down on Taynya then grunted. 

He knelt down and grabbed her chin in his dry, flaky left hand and pulled her face close to his. 

“You’re mine now bitch.” He said, letting go of her roughly then slapping her. She spat blood on the cold concrete floor beside her. The man only snootily stood up and walked away. 

Taynya fell onto her chest and choked on her tears, trying not to make much noise as she cried. She heard the sound of a cage door closing. And the lock, well locking. 

All she could do was cry. What else can a no power girl do?


End file.
